


Cravings

by Macx



Series: Denuo [10]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Paranormal, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra isn't the only predator. Chris, while being completely human, can stalk his prey, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cravings

Chris Larabee stretched and yawned, rather unenthusiastic about the thought to leave the bed and take a shower. It was Saturday and according to the clock, just after 9 a.m. Normally, he would be up and about by now, but not today. Last night had not ended until the wee hours of morning when he had finally made it home from the airport. Bad weather and whatever else had delayed his flight for four hours. Chris had been rather miffed when he had finally dumped his stuff in a cab. Since the delay had been undetermined at first, he had called Vin, who had wanted to pick him up, telling his friend he'd take a cab. On a whim, he had decided to drop by at Ezra's. Despite the late... well, early hours, he had known Standish wouldn't be in bed. He had called ahead anyway.  
So the cabby had dropped him off at the townhouse, where Ezra had already expected him. Chris smiled lazily as he remembered the welcoming kiss. Nothing much had happened in regard to physical activity for the rest of the night. His body had demanded more rest than just a few hours and Ezra had just pushed him into the bed, telling him to sleep.  
Chris turned onto his side, snuggling into the cover, sighing softly as he discovered the empty spot beside him.  
Damn.  
The times where he woke up to find his lover next to him in bed were far and few. He had hoped to have him here this morning, but it had been an empty hope. Ezra needed less sleep than the average human.  
Something light settled down on the mattress and he had to grin as he felt a furry head push against his neck, closely followed by a wet nose pushing into his ear. Loud purring could be heard.  
"And a good morning to you, too," he drawled lazily, turning his head to come nose-to-nose with a black cat head.  
Shawn licked over one brow, then snuffled at his unruly hair.  
"Hey, cut that out. I'll shower later."  
She licked over his temple, as if attempting to groom him.  
"I promise I'll wash up, okay?" He pushed the small head away. "I don't need you to mother me in the morning."  
Shawn gave him a haughty look as if to tell him that she would do as she pleased, whether he wanted it to happen or not, but right now, she would deign his wish with some consideration, and grant it. The black cat walked over the pillow and investigated the blanket. Finally she settled on trying to dig under the cover. Chris shook his head and lifted one corner. Shawn happily crawled under it, turned, and huge, green eyes sparkled at Chris from under the cover.  
"As long as you're happy, though I wish you were someone else."  
Shawn meowed and crept out again, butting her head against Chris's petting hand.  
"Okay, okay... you are cute, you have the same green eyes, but I still prefer a different company in bed," Chris told the cat, grinning.  
He scratched her vigorously, Shawn pushing her head against his fingers, turning the purring up several notches. There was nothing better than a morning rub. Chris scratched along the back and when she turned on her back, he proceeded with the soft belly. The black cat wore an expression of pure bliss, toes spreading, claws partly unsheathed.  
"Do I have reason to feel jealous?" a soft, Southern voice interrupted the cat moment.  
Larabee grinned at his lover, eyes wandering appreciatively over the dark sweat pants and black shirt. Damn, the man looked attractive in whatever he wore. Or maybe it was his subjective view of Ezra Standish. Because they were much more than just colleagues. So very much more.  
"Only if you keep abandoning me in the morning," he answered lazily.  
Ezra slid gracefully onto the bed, green eyes alight. Shawn gave a little protesting meow and hopped off the bed. She shot the two men an indignant look, then left, tail held high. Chris chuckled. Somehow the look brought the message 'mission accomplished' across.  
"You keep doing that and I'll be completely alone in this bed," he complained to the other man.  
Standish growled and settled over Chris, a predatory expression in his eyes. "I severely doubt that."  
"Well, I was alone when I woke up. Shawn decided to keep me company."  
"Call her a stand-in."  
"So you want your back scratched and your belly rubbed?" Chris teased.  
Ezra grinned, dimples creasing his features. "If you insist."  
"Well, you two do look alike somehow..." He gave his lover a speculative look. "Same green eyes, anyway. No black fur though. Not convinced," Chris murmured, something inside of shivering in anticipation as he looked into those gleaming eyes.  
He reacted automatically to the dangerous creature behind those handsome features, wanting and needing Ezra in a way that had scared him just months ago. Ezra proceeded to nuzzle his temple much like Shawn had done, almost purring. Then he claimed his lips in a kiss, tongue demanding entrance. Chris was only too happy to give it, deepening the kiss, possessing the familiar mouth with his. He heard Ezra's groan of appreciation, and rubbed against the compact body. Strong hands dug into the pillow left and right of him, and Chris chuckled. As much as Ezra could arouse him by his simple presence, Larabee had learned that the vampire reacted just as strongly to him. Sometimes even stronger.  
"Still not convinced," he teased.  
Ezra's growl deepened and he trailed a fiery trail down his throat, attacking the tender skin. Chris gasped as a nub was licked and teethed to hardness. Ezra whisked away the blanket, revealing Chris to him, and Larabee couldn't but groan in pleasure as nimble fingers danced over his skin, touching all those special spots Standish had discovered before.  
"Getting there," he managed breathlessly as he saw Ezra's inquisitive expression.  
"Then let's convince you for sure," the vampire murmured, grinning.  
The grin evoked another shiver. Oh gawd..... he was in for it now, but he had wanted it. He wanted this man.  
Ezra took his merry time as he teased the slender man, nipping at a hip, a side, a thigh. He plunged his lips over the straining arousal, drawing a cry from Larabee, who bucked his hips toward the wet heat. Strong hands pushed him down, holding him in place. Chris squirmed underneath the torturous lips and hands, yearning for release. It wasn't given quickly. Ezra liked to prolong the pleasure and no begging or pleading could make him hurry up, but when Chris finally climaxed, it was like an inner explosion. Ezra scooted up the shivering length and tenderly kissed him, his own eyes full of contentment as well.  
"Hmmm.... nice," Chris mumbled, pulling him closer. "Stay?"  
"If you wish." Ezra's eyes twinkled.  
"I even insist," was the answer.  
"But you're missing coffee then."  
"Oh well...." Ezra made good coffee.  
"And breakfast."  
"I thought I just had breakfast."  
Ezra chuckled, a soft sound against his skin. His arms tightened around Chris's waist. "Won't last very long."  
Chris grinned. "Then I might want seconds...."  
Standish pushed himself up on his elbows, smiling. "You are insatiable, Mr. Larabee."  
"With you, Mr. Standish, always," Chris told him, trailing his fingers over the smooth skin. "I'm starved. Eight days are a long time...."  
Oh yes, they had been long.  
Ezra captured the teasing fingers, entwining his with Chris's, kissing his lover.  
 "Shower, breakfast," he murmured against Larabee's lips.  
"And then?"  
"We'll see."  
Since Ezra wasn't likely to go outside now that the sun was up, Chris doubted they'd leave the house. It might actually be nice to just hang around, play couch potato, and let the day pass by. He hadn't done that in a long time.  
"Shower's large enough for two," he offered.  
Ezra laughed softly, pulling him up as he rose. "At this rate, you'll wear me out before noon."  
"Yeah, right," Chris snorted. "Tell me another one."  
Another kiss, this time to an exposed shoulder. "Go shower, Chris. Or I'll give your breakfast to Shawn."  
"If she hasn't eaten it already."  
A grin. "Nope. She has manners."  
Chris climbed out of the comfortable bed and padded over to the bathroom, naked as he was. Ezra watched him with a predatory look and Larabee gave him a inviting grin. He knew his lover hadn't reached completion just now and it wouldn't take much for the vampire to give in to his need. Then again, Ezra had an incredible control if he wanted to. Well, he would wait and see. With a last teasing offer, he entered the bathroom.  
   
 

Ezra felt something inside of him stir strongly as he watched the naked, slender form disappear in the bathroom. He inhaled deeply, trying to fight down the urge to run after Chris and just take him there and then. Damnit! Emotions surged wildly and his body betrayed his logical mind. He wanted this man; now....!  
Slipping out of bed, he found himself next to the bathroom door before he even realized what he had done. They had all weekend, but even that didn't console him. Chris had been away the whole week, on some kind of seminar or other, and Ezra had found himself impatiently waiting for his return.  
I waited more than a century, he thought with amusement. I found love again, but I can't stand to be alone for a measly eight days. Standish, you're pathetic.  
A century of starvation had been broken by this man, and now he hungered for him after just a short while. Ezra knew it would even out in the future, but he couldn't fathom it right now.  
He had all the time in the world, but even that didn't calm his currently rising needs.  
I waited too long; didn't have him too long.  
Of course, Chris Larabee wasn't his lover from so long ago; Ezra knew that intimately. He had some of his traits, but he wasn't his twin. Just his mirror image, someone who looked so very much like him, who had the Larabee blood -- and who was his lover. A similar passion, a similar hunger, but still not the same. Thank god not the same, he confessed. Something old and something new.  
I love him, he thought. I crave him, I want him, I need him. I won't let him go...  
Standish pushed the door open, his eyes drawn to the tanned, lithe form in the shower stall. Water cascaded down onto the sinewy body and he licked his lips in anticipation. Ezra finally gave up on control. Damn control all the way to hell. He pushed the shower open and stepped inside, ignoring his still clothed state.  
"Aren't you a bit overdressed?"  
Chris looked at him, a predatory expression in his eyes that told Ezra he had been expected. So Larabee knew him all too well already. He didn't care. He pushed the other man against the tiled wall, hungrily claiming his lips. Chris's fingers curled into his wet shirt, pulling him closer, bracing himself against the shower. With a swift move, the blond whirled them around and Ezra found himself against the wall, his lover devouring him. He growled, blindly reaching for the faucet and turning off the warm water. His pants were swiftly pulled down and he closed his eyes, his head falling back, as Chris attacked his hardness, kneeling in front of him, thoroughly wet. Long fingers caressed his hips and thighs, skipped over the sensitive arousal, then slipped around his butt.  
Ezra gave a yell of pleasure as those fingers pushed inside him, bringing him over the edge as it he had been too close already. He sank down the wet walls, sliding his arms around the naked man, kissing him. Lord, he tasted so good.  
"Bed would have been more comfy," Chris murmured, licking at some water.  
"Hrm-mh," Ezra agreed lazily. He liked the weekend already. "Coffee?" he offered.  
"Sounds great," Chris answered just as lazily.  
They cleaned up, Ezra stripping out of the wet clothes and dumping them near the laundry machine. Chris watched him with a slow grin, shrugging into a dry shirt and some pants. Ezra shot him a smile and did the same.  
"Coffee," he only said.  
"Spoilsport," came the husky reply.  
Neither was ready for another round, but the teasing was just as much fun. Ezra flicked a wet strand of hair off of Chris's forehead, smiling at the expression in the hazel eyes.  
As they left the bathroom, Chris nearly stumbled over a small, black shape and caught himself against the frame of the door. "Shawn!" he groaned and scooped her up.  
She happily sank her claws into his shirt and purred softly. Ezra swallowed his laughter and simply walked ahead.  
"And you think that's funny," Chris grumbled, but he was still petting Shawn, who was happily purring against his shoulder.  
"Yes," Ezra replied, unable to hide his laughter any longer.  
"One day I'll break something because I keep falling over her."  
"You won't."  
"Uh-huh. That cat is an accident waiting to happen."  
Ezra grinned. "Only because you're not watching where you're stepping."  
"I swear that cat's never where I last saw her," Chris complained.  
"It's a knack."  
"I think she gets that from you."  
Ezra gave a snort, amusement twinkling in his eyes as he discovered the annoying grin on his lover's face. Something inside of him warmed in contentment. He had waited long for this, but it had been well worth the wait.

Chris finally had his coffee, two cups of it, and a hearty breakfast. He ate while Ezra simply stowed away the used plates. In the beginning it had been awkward to eat alone while his lover didn't so much as drink a cup, but he had grown accustomed to it surprisingly fast. Ezra could eat and drink, and did so if public appearances necessitated it, but in the privacy of his home, he was just himself.  
"So, what's your plan for today?" Chris asked as he leaned back, nursing his coffee.  
Ezra shot him a sly look. "That depends on you."  
Larabee smiled. "I'm not going anywhere, except if you want to see a movie tonight..."  
"And until then?"  
Chris put the mug on the table as the vampire gracefully walked over to him. He pulled the smaller man closer, kissing him. "We'll find a way to pass the time," he murmured.  
"Like cleaning up the attic?" Standish teased.  
His lover grinned. "Yep. Never been up there."  
We never made love up there, Ezra added to himself. And before that weekend is over, we will have made love in different places.  
They'd probably be pleasantly exhausted by tomorrow, but he couldn't care less. As he had told another Chris Larabee a long time ago, he enjoyed him.  
"Love you," he murmured into one ear.  
Chris smiled, a warm, happy smile that touched Ezra's soul.  
And I'll never let you go, he vowed.


End file.
